


Cosmic hand

by horus1251



Series: Realm war [1]
Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Agony, Angel War, Blood, Comsic deal, Dimensional gods, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Magic, Powerful Lucifer (Lucfier), Realm war, Smut, dimensional war, realms, rebelion, season 3 episode 11 ends differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer out of hell decides to make a deal with God but what happens next is no one could believe





	1. Lucifer Speaks

 

  
AMENADIEL: Luci, why are we back here?  
  It's time for us to leave.  
  We've been here on Earth long enough.  
  ; Lucifer Yes, you see, that's what I  
 wanted to talk to you about.  
Amenadiel Lucifer I can't allow you to stay on earth  
Lucifer smirks ''oh no I know why I down there''  
Amenadiel opens his mouth  
Lucifer and not because I am evil its because Dad needed someone to watch and rule over Hell  
Amenadiel And  
Lucifer think about brother if I was truly punished how can I leave  
Amenadiel I  
Lucifer why is it that Dad only sends you after me if I leave hell for more than a month  
Amenadiel it's not for me too  
Lucifer's because of that much time causes disturbances in hell  
Amenadiel this all well and good but  
Lucifer you want to know why I am telling you  
Amenadiel nods  
Lucifer well you see I lost that which made me care  
Amenadiel what does that mean  
Lucifer forcing me back I would just release souls sooner or later  
Amenadiel stands you dare too  
Lucifer what it's my realm  
Amenadiel what do you want  
Lucifer to make a deal  
Amenadiel with me  
Lucifer smiles no with Dad face to face  
Amenadiel and what are you suggesting  
Lucifer and a cosmic deal which will see me returning to hell while also giving me what I want  
Amenadiel takes a deep breath I'll see what I can do  
Lucifer oh and remind Dad that I just continually escaped from hell forcing him to see someone after me  
Amenadiel fine  
Amenadiel disappears  
Maze standing behind him '' and what is you want my lord   
Lucifer to make A deal of the ages  
Maze  shakes her head our you really going to buy a nightclub  
Lucifer more than that maze we will be doing things that will make eternity unboring  
Maze and What do you mean  
Lucifer why do want Dad had me doing in hell Lucifer eyes flash red Punishment  
Maze smiles  
Lucifer now I believe we should christen this new home of the devil  
Maze and Lucifer disappears upstairs

  
....................................................................................  
...............................................................................

  
Amenadiel and the rest of the Archangels stand at the base of God throne  
Michael smiles  
Amenadiel what  
Michael, he made good points brother plus if this works I will get a chance to make up with my twin brother  
Amenadiel really that is what you  
Gabriel stop faking brother we know you miss him  
Amenadiel yes I do  
Raphael plus I will finally be able to fix him

A voice speaks what is there to fix

Raphael his wounds

God the wounds he considers them to be marks of his free will  
Raphael, so he will keep them  
God Chuckles  
Michael Dad I love you but don't make light  
God glows brighter who says I am laughter at that  
Gabriel Father  
God  Lucifer gave himself that faces as punishment face when he wants his angel face it's their  
Michael what  
God Lucifer is the Lightbringer, Michael, not because he made the sun but because he is almost as powerful as me, in fact, he unlike rest of my children has the same powers as me.  
Gabriel so if he  
God   I will go I think this will be an event of cosmic proportions  
Gabriel father what  
God Angels like humans if they feel they deserve their wings keep them if not they don't same with their powers  
Gabriel so his face  
God dims it would that part is my fault  
Admenadiel father  
God, he feels like he is a monster and so he looks  
Raphael, I I have to  
God Agreed Go in fact if what he wants is what I think it is we will be seeing him a lot more  
Admenadiel Dad  
God Go tell him I will meet him in a week  
Admenadiel Yes father  
Admenadiel goes to stand  
Wait  
Admenadiel what  
God have him go to hell a bring back more of his coins while their have him make certain no one can get free  
Admenadiel nods and leaves  
Michael Father  
God I'll prepare my vessel  
Michael FATHER  
God what  
Michael what about me  
God Freewill  
God disappears  
Michael Freewill  
Gabriel do what we want brother I will be well you know  
Raphael, I go two  
Michael well that was I better get back to heaven and well find a way to make it up  
Raphael how  
Michael imagine giving him his stuff back shall be first  
Raphael his sword  
Michael, he still likes Libraries so I will have him fix ours  
Raphael really  
Michael think about it let me know how I can fix things

......................................................................  
....................................................................  
Lucifer stands with wounds running down his back groans as he heals  
Lucifer walks around the floors  
hmm  
Maze wearing nothing kisses his neck '' what are thinking my lord  
Lucifer That we should turn these floors into living spaces  
Maze what do you mean  
Lucifer with the money I have made over the centuries from varies business deals we buy Mansions and safehouses plus weapons and  
Maze chuckles okay I get it so how much  
Lucifer how much in the account  
Maze summons a paper into her hand ''  you have $990,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00  
Lucifer Splendid that is more than enough for my plan  
Maze and what is your plan  
Lucifer I want to own part of every business in the world  
Maze I work on that  
Lucifer actually could you hire someone to do that  for me  
Maze what about me  
Lucifer you will have the most inportant job of all  
Maze what  
Lucifer ending world debt  
Maze woah in exchange for what  
Lucifer hands her a list  
Maze reads it, hmm smiles done I will get on that  
Maze goes to leaves  
Lucifer wait  
Maze yes  
lucifer when done look for people who can work at the nightclub  
Maze knowing what he likes okay I will find them  
Lucifer good okay now I will need supplies

Admenadiel flaps in

Lucifer smirks so  
Admenadiel god will hear you also he ask that you bring more of your coins from hell  
Lucifer frowns why  
Admenadiel I don't know  
Lucifer well brother while I am in hell I have a job for you  
Admenadiel well what is it  
Lucifer hands him a list  
Admenadiel you want me to find people to handle these  
Lucifer yes buy ten of each and tell them they can have assistance  
Admenadiel shrugs okay fine  
Lucifer well smell you later  
WAIT  
Lucifer Gabriel  
Gabriel smiles and hugs Lucifer  
Lucifer hugs him back  
Admenadiel eyes go wide what  
Lucifer how do you think I know what been going on in heaven brother  
Admenadiel Gabriel and Arazel been  keeping you up to date  
Lucifer yes  
Admenadiel well I better get started  
Gabriel what about me  
Lucifer hmm you have unlikely the rest style  
Gabriel and you want me to buy things and make them how you would  
Lucifer yes  
Gabriel done by oh by the way Michael is kind of desperate for forgiveness from you so expect gifts from him  
Lucifer eyes turn Red for a moment so Michael finally learns he has  
Gabriel Dad got tired of waiting and told him  
Lucifer oh well I have to get going I will be back soon

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Lucifer return to hell

 

[Lucifer flying into hell stops in midair projecting his voice and turning it into a demonic voice]

Lucifer YELLS OUT '' ALL DEMONIC PRINCES AND KNIGHTS OF HELL MEET ME AT MY CASTLE IN A HOUR ALL DEMON WARRIORS PATROL THE CORRIDORS OF HELL AND MAKE CERTAIN THAT NO SOUL ESCAPES FROM THERE PRISONS EXCEPT FOR THOSE TRAP BY THERE GUILT IF ANY ANGEL NOT ME COMES I ORDER YOU TO STOP THAT ANGEL FROM RELEASING A SOUL FROM HELL EXCEPT ARAZEL AND GABRIEL OR ANY ANGEL WITH MY PERMISSION THEY WILL SAY THE WORDS FREEWILL IS NOT AN ILLUSION AS A PASSWORD ANY ANGEL WHO SAYS THAT IS SOMEONE WITH MY PERMISSION FINALLY TO THE DEMON KINGS I ORDER YOU TO GATHER YOUR FORCES NOT COMMITTED TO MY OTHER ORDERS AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE YOU WILL RECEIVE SPECIAL PERMISSION TO LEAVE HELL AND FIGHT CERTAIN TARGETS  
CHEERING AND YELLING RUMBLES FROM HELL  
LUCIFER '' ENOUGH'' I HAVE A LIST OF HUMANS THAT I ORDER HELL'S TORTURERS TO BEGIN UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE''

Lucifer blankets hell with his power inserting the list into the torturers' brains  
LUCIFER YELLS''FIND ALL THEIR INFO THEY HAVE LEAVE NOTHING OUT THAT IS ALL''  
Lucifer glows bright and heads towards his castle  
Lucifer nods but stops near his mother's cell  
Lucifer smiles walks over to the cell and stops hmm I will be back later  
Lucifer flying away lands in the courtyard to his castle  
Lucifer A Little grumpy home sweet home  
Lucifer sitting on his throne waits for his Princes and Knights to come

The doors open and in walks Asmodeus  
Lucifer Hello Brother  
Asmodeus smiles leaning on his cane  
Asmodeus nods and sits in his chair waiting  
Left and Right the Princes and Knights walk in  
Lucifer sitting on the throne hello Brothers and Sisters I call you here to today to discuss some changes that will occur  
Arazzel Brother  
Lucifer I got Dad to meet for A Cosmic Deal  
The Knights and Princes jump onto their Feet Yelling  
Lucifer in a loud Demonic Voice ''ENOUGH''  
As the voices calm down Asmodeus Brother what's the Deal  
Lucifer '' The ability for us all to have a new home on earth  
Arazzel '' What do you mean  
Lucifer '' I mean we would be able to stay on earth while still completing are duties to hell  
Abaddon '' My lord  
Lucifer '' I know Sister you don't want to leave you all  join me for free will, in fact, I have something for those who like to stay to do  
Abaddon My lord  
Lucifer '' I want those who stay to make certain no Demon tries to take over hell  
Abaddon '' My armies will ride against them  
Most of the Knights said the same  
Asmodeus you know that I find hell as boring as you do so I will come with you  
Lucifer smiles and nods  
Arazel well I quite like hell I will follow my certain hell doesn't turn over  
Ramiel I shall go as well  
Dagon I'll stay go luck brothers  
Muloch ' What will the deal in title  
Lucifer Basically the ability to stay on earth for as long as we want as long as we come to hell every now and then to check in make certain souls don't escape  
Belial '' You think God will accept this Brother  
Lucifer '' think about why can we leave hell and stay for a month before someone comes after us if  
Belial '' this isn't a punishment  
Lucifer '' No he needed someone to make certain hell stays in order we were chosen meaning  
Beelzebub '' We can leave as long as we can back to check ''  
The beings at the table thinking this through  
In the end, they decide only twenty percent would go with Lucifer the others wanted to stay  
Lucifer alright then I will be buying places for each of you to stay place Business you can own Talk to Maze for what type you want   
The ones going nod  
Lucifer stands good let's go  
Lilith;''My lord  
Lucifer '' Lilith what is it  
Lilith '' I am a succubus what  
Lucifer '' hmm you know what how about I put you and the children you bring with in charge of the sexual businesses ''  
Lilith ''Limits ''  
Lucifer '' Yes no Killing and my certain your clients don't hurt anyone besides that no''  
Lilith '' well knowing you this will take at most a month on earth to prepare so see you then ''  
Lucifer smiles and leans in and kisses Lilith and then they well fuck each other in the throne room  
Lucifer groans '' great ''  
Lilith '' hmm My lord this is why you are the only one I would consider being single for  
Lucifer smiles '' Luckily for either of us I Multiple kinds of Devil  
Lilith '' well hopefully you won't keep me wanting to long  
Lucifer '' Never ''  
Lucifer '' well time to go ''

Lilith gathers her clothes and leaves  
Lucifer gathers his coins and leaves hell

  
Lucifer landing back in his penthouse '' Hello Gabriel ''  
Gabriel turns '' well ''  
Lucifer '' hell is set ''  
Gabriel '' Great well knowing you As I do I bought every building Available and turning them into different things''  
Lucifer '' fine ''  
Gabriel '' I brought ten mansions and Housing in every city and hired companies to outfit them ''  
Lucifer '' hope they will be to my Liking ''  
Gabriel '' Also I brought music stores and having one of each instrument brought to all your mansions ''  
Lucifer smiles '' great that is definitely me ''  
Gabriel finally since '' you are you I am having Michael work on the leaders of the world getting them to give you free rein ''  
Lucifer '' well this will work out well ''  
Lucifer '' And ''  
Gabriel '' Since you are you I hired vineyards to create your brews and shipping them ''  
Lucifer '' Nice my Nightclubs will be prepared immensely ''  
Gabriel ''Raguel is working on hiring teams of Lawyers for you while Phanuel is handling your PR'  
Lucifer '' Great Job ''  
Gabriel '' finally as the Archangel of Punishment I know sooner or later you will deal this world's so I will hire self-defense instructors and former military and police and doctors and set it up so you have the power to use them ''  
Lucifer ''Good ''  
Gabriel '' Well I will have Ramiel who I know will come up to handle messaging well nice to see you again brother and good luck hope the deal is to your liking ''  
Lucifer '' how much did this cost ''  
Gabriel''500000000000000000000000000 ''  
Lucifer ''calculates so less than one percent ''  
Gabriel nods so anything else  
Lucifer '' Transportation  ''  
Gabriel '' I'll call and set that up just be ready for the deal ''  
Lucifer nods '' Thank you ''


	3. Getting ready for the deal

 

 A week later  
Lucifer's Mansions are furnish and look at the top of there game  
Lucifer penthouse looks like it does on the show except across the Elevator there is A couch across from a Television that has a Ps3 and Xbox 360 on the side a bunch of Games Lucifer set up Phones, Internet and accounts, for mail and Gaming experiences plus a Hulu and Netflix and Amazon both regular and plus  
Lucifer looks around what will serve as his home after buying out the owner for the entire block he nods  
Lucifer stands and breathes in deep '' OK the plan is to work on the finishing touches of the deal so I can present a clear plan to Dad ''  
Maze '' Lucifer I'm bored  
Lucifer smiles Maze how about you work a job for me  
Maze '' what the job ''  
Lucifer '' Bounty hunting ''  
Maze '' you want me to Bounty hunt ''  
Lucifer '' I want you to start  operations  to go after the worst of them  
Maze '' that sounds like fun ''  
Lucifer '' And after you set it up I want you to head the operations ''  
Maze '' So I get to bounty hunt '' suddenly she becomes concerned '' Are you getting rid of me ''  
Lucifer shakes his hand '' My Maze my faithful I would never get rid of you I just want you to enjoy yourself ''  
Maze frowns than nods smiling '' Should be fun ''  
Lucifer '' Go and if you really want to return in time to protect me during the deal ''  
Maze Nods than runs out  
Lucifer smiles '' Okay now to talk to my lawyer who I had write up  a contract   
Lucifer calls his lawyer  
''Charlotte Richards ''  
Lucifer '' hello Charlotte''  
Charlotte pause '' Lucifer umm ''  
Lucifer frowns '' what's wrong ''  
Charlotte '' Just this contract you had me write up '  
Lucifer '' yes''  
Charlotte '' well it just finding out all of this is real''  
Lucifer '' Yes especially how you did''

 

Flashback  
_Lucifer is driving around when suddenly wings sound_  
_Brother_  
_Lucifer '' Michael what do you want_  
_Michael '' I know I have a lot to make up for Abandoning you but I hope my gift to you was a start ''_  
_Lucifer '' you return my stuff that is much brother''_  
_Michael nods '' Well I_  
_Gunshots sound from around them_  
_Michael snaps up '' someone being shot_  
_Lucifer eyes turn red and he causes his car to move at the speed of light the ground on fire as they go stopping as they see a woman being shot at while she is taking cover behind cover_  
_Michael growls '' BROTHER  he growls out_  
_Lucifer moves in the shadows '' This may be fun ''_  
_Michael flaps his wings and heads to the left_  
_Lucifer closes his eyes and summons hell-fire to his hands '' Hmm finally a use_  
_Lucifer disappears and Lands a_  
_behind the gunmen throwing the fire at each of them_  
_Charlotte stiffing a scream watches as instead of burning the fire enters and then listen to them scream_  
_Lucifer eyes turn red again and attack one of the men throwing them through the air and hitting the wall_  
_A White sword flashes on the other side causing those who see it too scream as their soul is Judge worthy of hell and then killed_

_Charlotte takes a step back in panic but something crunches under her feet_  
_Lucifer pauses looking in that direction_  
_Charlotte seeing the red eyes pauses_  
_Lucifer brings out his wings and disappears_  
_Charlotte's eyes go wide Red eyes, Wings oh god Lucifer_  
_Hello Lady_  
_Charlotte slowly turns '' Please don't_  
_Lucifer '' I don't hurt the innocents ''_  
_Charlotte '' So you saying you don't Tempt people to do bad things ''_  
_Lucifer '' Really do you think I have time to sit on every human shoulder ''_  
_Charlotte '' hmm that makes sense you have better things to do ''_  
_Lucifer '' Good well do you need help ''_  
_Charlotte ''Thank you ''_  
_Lucifer nods and Walks Charlotte to the car_  
_Michael appears in the car_  
_Charlotte screams  coughing in fear '' who are you ''_  
_Michael the man speaks_  
_Charlotte '' Wait Michael as in Archangel Michael ''_  
_Michael ''Miss''_  
_Lucifer '' well that was fun let's go ''_

 

Flashback ends

Charlotte '' yeah it was a thrill ''  
Lucifer '' well I hope the contract is ready ''  
Charlotte '' Yes ''  
Lucifer '' well can you bring it over ''  
Charlotte ''sure ''  
Lucifer '' well see you at noon ''  
Charlotte ''see you ''

  
NOON

Lucifer stands in the penthouse waiting

Charlotte wearing a stunning Black and Red dress  
Lucifer '' Charlotte Date tonight ''  
Charlotte smiles '' I am hoping more ''  
Lucifer '' well the Contract  
Charlotte '' hands it over ''  
Lucifer sims through it '' Good ''  
Charlotte '' well want to celebrate ''  
Lucifer smirks '' well never said no to a celebration ''

  
Charlotte and Lucifer have sex in every room in the penthouse

Charlotte exhausted '' hmm we definitely need to do that again

Lucifer '' If that is what you desire ''

Charlotte leans over and kisses him '' is it ever hmm if I go to hell for this it will be worth it ''  
Charlotte lays down and goes to sleep  
Lucifer gets up and takes a shower and gets ready for the deal

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

 


	4. Cosmic deal

Lucifer takes a Deep breath and heads downstairs and gets in his car and heads to one of his warehouses  
Lucifer gets out and walks into the room where there is a table and heads to the center looks up and waits but not for long

A huge White light surrounds the room moments later it goes out  
A man stands there '' Hello Son ''

Lucifer '' Dad ''  
God '' I am here as you ask what is the deal  
Lucifer '' opens his briefcase ''  
God grabs the contract '' hmm what an interesting proposal but I can see no problems except the powers

Lucifer '' I am a lot of things Father but I am a Devil of my word plus I am a punisher with the contacts I made I need access to these powers in order to complete my purpose ''

God '' Purpose ''  
Lucifer '' I am the Angel of Punishment Dad as you well know Father ''  
God '' Why do you care ''  
Lucifer '' I enjoy it when those worthy of punishment meet it but lately, they only punish on death  
God '' So you desire justice for the victims ''  
Lucifer '' No I want Punishment for those who are worthy of it ''  
God Nods '' Well That is a reason but why do you want your brothers and sisters up here as well

Lucifer '' I rebel for free will I did not for power or otherwise, by not giving them the choice I would be a hypocrite to not give them the choice ''

God '' Well this is unprecedented but I believe that I should accept the deal but I need a way to ensure you keep it

Lucifer '' Beyond I am a Devil of my word how about you have Admendiel serve as an ambassador for you to keep watch ''

God '' Acceptable but why Hellfire  ''

Lucifer  '' if the guilty is deserving of hell-fire then there soul is tainted and bound for hell the hell-fire is so guilty is punish here to make certain he is unable to commit any more crimes it would also make certain he is punished here as well without needing to make him insane ''

God '' And what if they turn out to be innocent  
Lucifer '' what if hellfire only works on the guilty  
God '' if they deserve it then yes ''

God '' Hmm Seems I choose right in giving you hell ''  
lucifer '' you accept ''  
God '' yes I believable it is ''  
Lucifer then let's make it binding  
God and Lucifer grab  Arazel dagger and cut their hands causing bits of their essence to leak out and landing on their Respectable quills they sign

Lucifer and God turn to one another and shake sealing the deal

Light spreads around them both for a moment

Lucifer '' well that was interesting ''

God '' yes but I know you question why your mother ''

Lucifer '' yes''  
God '' turns out I think out loud sometimes and your mother heard that one of my ideas to keep your siblings from using their free will wrong was to kill you ''

Lucifer '' what you wanted to ''  
God '' No I was trying to think of something that not a punish to you but is to them ''  
Lucifer '' Hmm why can't  
God '' can you claim that your siblings can use their free will without knowing right and wrong ''

Lucifer '' I see your point but not why you sent  mother to hell ''  
God '' Plagues and Disasters she sent to earth to save it ''

Lucifer '' will you ''  
God '' that is up to you but if you do she is your Responsibility  
God '' Well that's all we have to discuss ''  
Lucifer '' wait if I do release she will need a body ''  
God '' I agree in fact I will give you the power to make the body able to hold her permanently ''  
Lucifer '' And who shall hold her ''  
God '' that depends on who she enters ''  
Lucifer '' someone who's died ''  
God '' yes or someone who willingly accepts her ''  
Lucifer ''who ''  
God '' Your Lawyer ''  
Lucifer '' Charlotte ''  
God '' yes I know its weird but ''  
Lucifer '' I have to decide ''  
God '' only to release she will go where she wants ''  
Lucifer '' well-knowing mother she would choose her because she wants to be in my life if what you said is true ''  
God'' well I'll let you sort it out oh and Admendiel will serve as Ambassador please no killing one another ''  
Lucifer nods and leaves

God '' well this should be fun ''


	5. Big Deal

Driving his Impala in The streets of LA

Lucifer Takes a deep breath and pulls out a cigarette and smokes it   
Lucifer takes a deep breath thinking about what he's learned how his mother defended him and what he should do   
The sound of wings surround him ''Brother ''  
Lucifer looks at the mirror for a moment   
Lucifer '' Vasariah this is a surprise why are here ''  
Vasariah '' I am here because of your organization brother   
Lucifer '' As one of the four beings to deal with Law it makes sense what about ''  
Vasariah '' I umm Was wondering if you could help with something ''  
Lucifer eyebrows shot up '' interesting With what ''  
Vasariah '' As you remember there is a number of different dimenisons ''  
Lucifer concern ''yes''  
Vasariah '' well one world's Demons have found a way to enter earth ''  
Lucifer '' What Raziel Made the portals herself how ''  
Vasariah '' I do not know brother ''  
Lucifer '' What is you want me to do ''  
Vasariah '' To help me hunt them ''  
Lucifer '' How about I send few of my demons along with maze to help ''  
Vasariah frowns a little angry but mostly confused '' why not you ''  
Lucifer not notice the emotion for what it is '' If one portal open how many more are weaking ''  
Vasariah eyes wide at the realization '' Every world we protect could be come under attack  
Lucifer '' The pagans' world which is under Dad protection could be destroyed causing monsters to return to this original center where all things begin''  
Vasariah '' Okay thank you and 

An explosion rumbles from ahead 

Lucifer '' That doesn't sound good 

Vasariah staring '' Agreed''  
Lucifer '' Go tell me what's going on ''  
Vasariah disappears  
Lucifer moves the car at the speed of light in that direction   
On Angel Radio Vasariah Screams   
Lucifer snaps his fingers and the car disappears   
Lucifer Teleports straight to Vasariah 

 

Sacramento ,CA Country   
Vasariah spits out blood as another blow throws him across the Field   
A man Chuckles   
''The Dark Army Will Rise Let this death mark the return ''  
The man Draws out a glowing blade and grabs Vasariah by the neck lifting him up he drawls the blade back when he suddenly hit by a bolt of Redish Light   
The man flys through the air The man stands shakily   
The Man '' Lucifer ''   
Lucifer '' Step away ''  
The Man '' Even bigger ''  
The Man takes a step when the earth shakes for a moment and the earth grabs him and slams him to the ground   
Beat of wings  
Raphael '' You should have Listen ''  
The man cracks the ground getting up opening his mouth when a blade is shoved through and his mouth opens and blackness escapes his mouth before he explodes

The blackness splits apart and reforms Ten different Shadows   
Lucifer summons Light and Blast the shadows   
The Shadows shake for a moment before disappearing 

Michael   
'' Eyes wide I see Father agreed to your terms brother 

Lucifer   
'' Yes But we have bigger problems brother''  
Michael   
'' Agreed I will going and Looking over the portals along with a few of our siblings but we now know The realms our in danger   
Lucifer nods   
'' Agreed as the angel of creation and Light I will need to do something about that ''  
Raphael   
'' Lucifer what if you sent Arazzel and Mulch along with a score of demons to stabilize them   
Lucifer nods   
'' Allowing me to punish on earth for a while ''  
Gabriel   
'' As the Archangel of Judgement I agree with this plan and will send my justice angels out to aid in quelling the rising Dark   
Lucifer   
'' Agreed but we still need archangel ''  
A brilliant light radiates next to them   
Lucifer pauses   
Father   
God stands   
'' I thinking what if I send Uriel and A few garrisons of angels with the job of actually lead those quelling the darkness   
Lucifer  
'' Actually I was thinking Mother ''  
God  
'' Do you think she would go into another world ''  
Lucifer   
'' I was thinking what if we bring her back and Uriel in another world do you think she will like that so how about when we give her a body she can go to any dimension her children are 

God  
'' So your bringing her ''

Lucifer   
''YEAH''  
God   
'' You should no that one her old client has killed your Lawyer   
Lucifer   
'' What ''  
God   
'' She is alive now ''  
Raphael   
'' Father what have you done ''  
God   
'' I made a body out of her DNA ''  
God  
'' I know you like the Lawyer but It was truly the best body for your mother so I added upgrades so that her body can hold her full power ''  
Lucifer   
'' what's the catch ''  
God smiles  
'' You control when she gains access to each power she will start off with the strength speed and healing abilites she once had and go from there ''.

Lucifer   
'' I think to start with I'll have her help me in my task so I'll give her access to her light only in defense of our family or innocent ''  
God nods   
'' huh I didn't think that nice plan ''

Lucifer nods and heads to hell to start 

Michael   
'' How long ''  
God   
'' I'll Said he has at most ten years before the wars start ''  
Michael sighs   
'' After everything getting to finally start rebuilding our family only for the realms to be threatened by The dark and it sending its minions I never suspect this ''  
God   
'' Agreed ''  
Michael   
'' I'll get started father but you know that you have to make up as well ''  
God   
'' I'm thinking the threat to our children will make it where she agrees to table the Fight ''  
The other Archangels look at each other and prepares


	6. Lucifer account and New life

( Hell )  
Lucifer landing near his mother's cage  
Two Knights appear  
'' Sire ''  
Lucifer nodding  
'' Brothers I am here to see her ''

The knights nod and step aside  
Lucifer takes a deep breath and opens the cage walking into the cage  
Nothingness   surrounding a Light particle Surrounding by chains  
But the chains were rotten the Light particle destroying the chains feeling the chains being burned  
Lucifer gasp  
The Light particle turns to the sound  
suddenly a ground forms and A chair is created then The light particle gains a form the Chains disintegrated  
Lucifer frowning  
'' Mother ''  
The particle forms a woman form  
'' My son ''  
Lucifer  
'' is it true ''  
Mother of angels  
'' What you need to be specific ''  
Lucifer  
'' Did you see me to hell to save me ''  
Mother of angels  
'' Yes you've seen your father ''  
Lucifer smiling  
'' I have he told me some interesting stories ''  
Mother of angels pauses  
'' well ''  
Lucifer  
'' The reason you're in hell is because of your outrage at your children fall ''  
Mother of angels nods  
Lucifer snaps his fingers and Suddenly they disappear from the cage room  
Mother of angels surprise  
Lucifer  
'' I am giving you a chance to be with your children ''  
Mother of angels  
'' Your father allowing it ''  
Lucifer  
'' Rules you aren't allow to go after innocents but the guilty your powers are Strength healing Light and speed ''  
Mother of angels nodding  
Lucifer sighing knowing  
'' But against the dark ''  
The mother of angels tense  
'' There back ''  
Lucifer nods  
Mother of angels angry at that  
'' Damn I want my full powers against them ''  
Lucifer nods  
Mother of angels   
'' Great so I am guessing I confide to earth ''  
Lucifer smirks  
'' No you can go to any of your children  ''  
Mother of angels smiling  
'' thank you ''  
Lucifer  
'' You and father will have to work something out ''  
Mother of angels frowns then nods  
Lucifer  
'' I have gotten you a body I hope you enjoy ''  
Lucifer snaps and Mother of angels turn to Light and disappears  
The Knights shocked look at each other nodding and moves to another spot in hell  
Lucifer nods then disappear from hell

 

  
Mother of angels in light form flying towards a mansion  
A body Laying down on a couch as the light gets closer the  
Body of A hot 42-year-old woman with Mixed skin blonde hair E breasts and long legs wearing A Black dress with characteristics of Danneel Ackles but looking 25 years old

the Light enters the body  
The woman gasps  
Her eyes open green then Blue going back and forth  
Mother of angels sits up  
Lucifer  
'' You need a name ''  
Mother of angels  
'' son ''  
Lucifer  
'' You are the goddess of creation so how about Gaea ''  
Mother of angels shrugs  
'' That's fine ''  
Lucifer  
'' You are now Gaea Ally Morningstar  Mother ''  
Gaea nods standing  
'' What is this it feels ''  
Lucifer  
'' Amazing it was made by one of my tailors and this mansion is mine now yours in LA where I live ''  
Gaea nods  
Lucifer hands her a book  
'' This is a magic book it will teach everything in history and about the world now when finish it will show you Jobs and allow you to learn each ''  
Gaea nods  
Lucifer smiling  
'' Well I am going to back to penthouse once you read everything in that book come find me ''  
Gaea nods sits down and reads

  
Penthouse LUX  
Lucifer sitting in his chair eating dinner

Maze walks in  
'' My lord ''  
Lucifer  
''Yes''  
Maze  
'' For the image, your going for I don't believe this is where you should stay ''  
Lucifer pausing  
'' I agreed if I am going for Regel Noble Then I need something symbolizing that and if I am going for Sin Desire Lucifer than here is great ''  
Maze nodding  
Lucifer getting into it  
'' I also need to decide one for my brothers as there king ''  
Maze  
'' Then what would you like me to Acquire ''  
Lucifer  
'' I believe to be effective I need three Locations one will Be Morningstar Castle the other Morningstar Manor finally this place which Will be called LUX ''  
Maze nods  
'' I get to work on it ''  
Lucifer  
'' Can I have the property list ''  
Maze shrugging hands  a Folder full of His Businesses and Properties  
Lucifer taking the folder opens it taking out the pictures of the locations and businesses then takes out journal which will tell everything about them  
Lucifer sighing  
'' This will require me to have a cadet to aid in my businesses and whole another cadet in charge of getting the other Locations set up to 100%''  
Maze nodding  
Lucifer nodding  
'' I know most of my family will aid in setting that up and maybe a cadet so we should plan for that ''  
Maze nodding away  
Lucifer  
'' We should hire so many humans who one job is to do that ''  
Maze nods  
'' Want the best ''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes don't just look those with jobs so many humans have skills that aren't utilize ''  
Maze  
'' I will do everything and set it up ''  
Lucifer  
'' My Lawyer will aid you along with my  mother ''  
Maze  
'' Your mother she is ''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes there is a reason ''  
Maze eyebrow raised  
Lucifer explains everything  
Maze nodding  
'' Okay ''  
Lucifer  
'' Now I believe I should by land in every city I prefer untouched lands so that we can do things by our choice ''  
Maze nodding  
Lucifer  
'' The mornignstars will be untouched lands you know what I like ''  
Maze  
'' Yes my lord ''  
Lucifer  
'' Remember you need to hire a score of People for them ''  
Lucifer  
'' I want everything 100% and Legal anything not I want you to take care of it ''  
Maze nodding and grabbing her things go to take care of it ''  
Lucifer nodding starts to finish eating

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Angels of hell on earth

(Earth Lux LA )  
Three weeks later 

Lucifer in the middle of an ending of an orgy   
Lucifer gasping on his bed women and men Lay litter all over the Penthouse   
Maze Laying in his bed to his left sleeping naked after days worth of sex charlotte laying to his right   
Lucifer sighing sits up pulling his wings out slowly flaps them flying out of his bed   
Lucifer grabbing a robe covers himself sighing smiling   
Suddenly an alarm beeps on his phone the time is 9 in the morning   
Lucifer bringing his wings back in groans grabs his phone   
( The Mansions are at top condition and ready for those coming up here )

lucifer yawns walking into his huge bathroom walks over to the huge shower with enough room to bring out his wings   
Lucifer sighs as he cleans his body thoroughly and then wets his wings then flapping them getting them dry suddenly the sound of the door opening   
Maze sighing   
'' HMM my lord allow me ''  
Lucifer turning lifting Maze and Fucks her in the air then slowly sits her down Maze legs trembling   
Maze smiling   
'' your families and demons home is ready now all that's needed is you go after them ''  
Lucifer smiling leaning down biting maze bottom lip   
'' Yes my Lilm ''  
Maze sighing in Joy   
'' Your wings ''  
Lucifer steps out of the shower and walks into the huge pool in the bathroom with his wings spread out   
Maze grabbing her specialty made wing cleaners soaps and a special rag she created in hell   
Maze starts her life long job of cleaning his wings

An hour later   
Lucifer sighing leaning against the corner of the pool his body completely relaxed Maze standing behind him with a dry towel cleaning his face of slowly then putting the towel upon the ground   
Maze pulls a plug in the ground letting the dirty water drain down the system Maze grabbing a hair conditioner starts doing Lucifer's hair slowly curling them and getting the last of the grime out Maze with the Water down to under her breast Maze reaches out and slowly starts to find any damage feathers and either straighten them or pull them out if they are to damage then nods grabbing a lotion and slowly cleans each feather and the skin underneath to allow them to heal any itch or irritation in the wings finally an hour later with ash in the water some blood as finally, the water is as low as the Maze Knees slowly draining Maze slowly grabs a showerhead and slowly and softly drys the Wings off Lucifer sighs mumbling incoherently Maze smiling then finally grabs her Silk towel and starts the process of drying his Wings slowly with the towel slowly cleaning the pricks and points while also cleaning the towel off Lucifer then once the wings were clean brings out her pouch of magically made cream which will keep the ashes and grime of hell off the wings for a month then once that is done she smeaks it in then she cleans his legs and body the water completely gone   
Maze   
'' My lord ''  
Lucifer sighs and turns where maze cleans Lucifer's body   
Maze nodding takes a step away Lucifer instantly takes a step forward and turns Maze then grabbing the showerhead cleans the rest of him 

12:20   
Lucifer finally steps out of the shower with his body completely clean and dried Maze turns and starts refilling the pool   
Lucifer softly   
'' thank you maze ''  
Maze nods smiling   
Lucifer walking away   
grabbing his suit then sighs   
'' Time to bring them up ''  
Maze   
'' I'll deal with the problems here ''  
Lucifer nods   
'' see you in Tonight ''  
Maze leans in pecks his lips   
Lucifer steps back wings out disappears flying towards hell 

 

(Hell castle )  
A Burst of white light in the sky the light headed for the castle in the middle of hell suddenly the light landed on the balcony  
The Light went out suddenly Lucifer wings went in   
Lucifer straighten his Suit   
Lucifer sighs nodding bursting into the room The two demons in the room flinch   
Lucifer smirking   
'' Summon the demon kings I have a job for them''  
The two demons in the room Bows and run off   
Lucifer sighing takes off his jacket and vest grabs his armor and puts it under his suit Lucifer nodding then shines for a moment and then puts back on his clothes Lucifer nodding goes to his closet and grabs a bag then heads to the Weapons room and Grabs Daggers, Axes and Swords after the weapons are put in the bag he grabs the specialty made cleaning supplies for the weapons Lucifer nods then goes to his Library  
The Demon Librarian   
'' My King ''  
Lucifer   
'' Duplicate the books and place them in the bag ''  
Demon  
'' All of them ''  
Lucifer shaking his head   
'' No only books on Magic ''  
Demon nodding sprints off to do his task   
Lucifer nodding   
'' This will take a week ''  
Lucifer turns and walks to his Throne room and walks up and turns and sit in it 

The doors open and Fifteen demons wearing armor walk in   
they walk across the room then kneel in front of the throne the Fifteen Dukes of hell or The Demons kings 

Lucifer   
'' Rise, Honored dukes, ''  
The Fifteen dukes all the dukes stand and all say   
'' My King ''  
Lucifer   
'' I bring grim news The Dark has return ''  
Fifteen dukes gulp then gathers there courage  
'' It will be an honor to finally destroy the dark ''  
Lucifer   
'' I will send only Four of you out to fight against with four as back -up Name yourself if you wish to fight ''  
They all step forward   
Lucifer smiling   
'' This is why we are the greatest army in all of the creation rise, my dukes, ''  
Lucifer   
'' Decide for yourself who shall fight the dark armies and who will be given another task ''  
The Dukes' nod   
Lucifer snaps his fingers and coins appear  
'' when decided take your men into the war rooms and grab the coins they will take you to your bases on earth to start with when there call out and I will answer ''  
Lucifer waves hand dismissing them   
The dukes talking to each other leave 

Lucifer sighing nods and waits for the Final Hell meeting before he leaves the room changes to and council type of Room and the door opens 

Lucifer nodding as the seats are filled  
'' Brothers and sisters your homes on earth is done ''  
They nod   
Those staying in hell   
'' Any orders ''  
Lucifer   
'' The dark has return lead hell's defense ''  
They nod  
Lucifer   
'' Go ''  
The Princes and knights wings out disappear   
Lilith   
''Love ''  
Lucifer holding his arm out Lilith grabs the arm and sighs   
''Let's go ''  
Lucifer walks to the library   
Lilith seeing it shrugs   
Librarian handing over the bag   
'' My King the books you ask for ''  
Lucifer grabbing the bag holds the bag and Lilith and disappears from hell 

 

The Princes and Knights in hell   
'' We won't let you down ''


End file.
